Everybody Want A Piece Of Hope
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] YunGi a la phobie des contacts suite à une maltraitance dans son ancien lycée. Se refermant sur lui-même, son père va l'envoyer dans un internat à Séoul. Cependant, avec cette phobie, il ne souhaite pas créer de contact avec un camarade de chambre. Le directeur organisera donc son séjour par un moyen simple : chaque semaine, il ira dans une chambre différente.
1. Avis aux lecteurs !

Bonjour à toutes les personnes passant par là. Ce premier chapitre n'en est pas un mais un avis au lecteur. Je m'apprête à publier ma toute première fiction après de –très- nombreux OS. C'est aussi la première fois que je m'attaque à ce groupe alors j'espère que ce sera concluant et pas trop OOC.

J'écris surtout ce message, en espérant que vous le lirez pour vous dire que vous risquez de me haïr si vous commencez cette fiction et ce pour deux raisons :

- Il se peut que je ne la finisse jamais.

- Je serais probablement très longue à poster car avec la fac, c'est difficile de concilier cours et écriture même si je ferais du mieux que je peux.

- Il n'y aura donc aucune régularité dans mes postes.

Je sais où je vais en l'écrivant donc, si je n'arrive pas à la finir, je vous exposerais le plan quand même.

Je ne demande aucun commentaire obligatoire, j'ai moi-même horreur des personnes qui disent « la suite pour 5 commentaire ». Je considère que si on écrit et on poste, c'est par plaisir. M'enfin, ce n'est que mon avis personnel. Puis, de toute façon, le nombre de vues, de favoris ou d'éventuels commentaires me raviront ! Mais, même sans commentaires, je continuerais d'écrire ~

Puis bon, j'ai l'habitude d'écrire dans le vide ! –pan- J'ai très très peu de commentaires pour tout dire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ma fiction vous plaise.


	2. Chapter 1

Les coups, les insultes et les déchets coulaient sur lui comme une cascade. Chaque instant passait dans son école était une torture. Ses camarades le blessaient physiquement comme mentalement, tant soit peu que nous puissions appeler ainsi ses personnes qui ne faisaient absolument pas preuve de camaraderie. Ils étaient juste les autres élèves du lycée, juste ses bourreaux. A chaque fois qu'il passait le pas de la porte de la maison familiale, son corps était couvert d'hématomes et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Cependant, ses parents ne semblaient rien remarquer. Mais, quand ils durent venir le chercher à l'hôpital suite à son admission pour deux côtes cassées et une perte de conscience, l'infirmière leur expliqua que non, les hématomes ne venaient pas des cours de sport et le sang de sa maladresse. Il était tout simplement victime d'intolérance car l'humain aime rabaisser les personnes différentes de lui, car l'humain aime détruire pour ce sentir plus puissant. Sa mère voulut en connaitre les raisons et il finit par leur expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire, le pourquoi de cette acharnement sur lui : lui, Min YunGi, 17 ans, n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine mais par les hommes. En quoi cela justifiait tout ce qu'il subissait à longueur de journée ? De quel droit cela donnait l'autorisation de détruire sa vie ? YunGi l'ignorait mais subissait sans rien dire, les coups pleuvaient sans qu'il ne rétorque. Qu'aurait-il bien put faire d'autre ? Strictement rien car cela aurait aggravé son cas et, il ne voulait pas doubler son supplice. Une fois qu'il eu raconté son histoire, il s'attendit à recevoir une gifle de son père et que ses parents le renient. Après tout, les élèves lui répétaient sans cesse combien il n'était pas normal, combien il était un monstre. Comment aurait-il put penser autrement ? Une nouvelle fois, il l'ignorait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses parents restent à le fixer durant quelques instants avant que sa mère ne fonde en larme et que son père ne s'énerve sur ses individus irrespectueux. Sa mère pleurait-elle car son frère restait la seule possibilité d'avoir des petits-enfants ? Aucunement, elle pleurait car ses personnes détruisaient son fils pour une raison qui ne justifiait absolument pas ce traitement, ni aucun autre. Puis sa mère, la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, avait fait un pas vers lui et l'avait prit dans ses bras. A ce contact, YunGi avait eu un puissant mouvement de recul, accompagné d'une série de tremblements plus qu'anormal. Sa mère avait été au combien surprise et avait interrogé son fils du regard. Celui-ci s'était recroquevillé et évitait tout contact avec qui que ce soit. L'infirmière avait alors soupiré et murmurait que c'est bien ce qu'elle craignait : YunGi avait développait une phobie des contacts. Personne, même ses parents, ne pourrait plus le toucher pour le prendre dans leur bras ou quoi que ce soit. Les pleurs de sa mère avaient redoublé et elle se mit à murmurer qu'on avait détruit son bébé. Si ce n'était que ça .. Mais, il valait mieux qu'elle ignore toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites pour en arriver à un tel résultat. Elle n'avait plus devant elle le YunGi qu'elle avait mis au monde, ni l'enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir joyeusement. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide au regard tout aussi vide et elle n'en avait perçu aucun signe précurseur. Elle s'enfuit finalement de la chambre suivit de son mari et ainsi, ils ne virent pas la larme qui roula sur la joue de leur fils, cette larme qui les suppliait de rester près de lui et de lui venir en aide. Cette larme qui aurait put changer son futur si elle avait été perçut. Finalement, fallait-il vraiment qu'ils la voient ?

Un violent sursaut parcourut son corps alors que la sueur s'écoulait des pores de sa peau. Sa respiration rapide et erratique brisait le lourd silence de la maison alors que son corps tremblait violemment. Une nouvelle fois, ce souvenir était revenu le hanter sous forme de cauchemar et ne lui permettait pas de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil complète. Il s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les encerclant de ses bras dans une position de protection. Ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas mais des sanglots s'y ajoutèrent, secouant un peu plus son pauvre corps frêle. Des gouttes salées dévalaient silencieusement ses joues et s'échouaient sur ses genoux au-dessus desquels il avait enfoui son visage. Le souvenir des coups qui pleuvaient sur son corps le hantait et il n'arrivait plus à laisser quelqu'un le toucher. Personne n'était parvenu à briser la carapace qu'il s'était forgé et à l'étreindre pour remplacer la douleur des coups. Méritait-il seulement d'être aimé par quelqu'un malgré ce qu'il était ? Cela lui semblait tellement impossible. Depuis deux mois que ses parents l'avaient retiré de l'école, de son enfer, il n'était pas sorti de sa maison. Passant ses journées cloitrées dans sa chambre, il ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir les volets pour observer le ciel bleu alors que son univers était aussi noir que l'encre de Chine. Aucun mot n'avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres depuis que la vérité sur sa condition en était sortie. Il se contentait de hocher la tête pour répondre à ses parents. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils n'avaient servit qu'à le blesser, à le détruire un peu plus alors il ne souhaitait les utiliser. Ses parents l'avaient bien compris et donc ne le forçait aucunement à parler. Pour eux, il reparlerait quand il le voudrait. Cependant, malgré la réticence de la mère de YunGi, son père l'inscrivit dans un internat à l'autre bout de la ville. Pour lui, malgré ce traumatisme, son fils devait continuer ses études. Ainsi installé dans son lit, YunGi repensait à la décision de son père. Son père avait-il finalement honte de son fils ? Il en était quasiment sûr mais ne pouvait lui en vouloir. A partir de la semaine prochaine, il devrait intégrer la Séoul High School et son internat. Il devrait partager sa chambre avec un autre garçon dont il ne savait rien et qui ne savait rien de lui. Cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas mais il ne pouvait contester les ordres de son père. Il devrait donc, au lever du soleil, ouvrir les volets de sa chambre et commencer à préparer les affaires qu'il souhaitait amener à Séoul. Lui, qui venait de Daegu, avait toujours voulut aller à la capitale mais, il aurait tout de même préférer que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Son cauchemar était d'autant plus fréquent qu'il paniquait sur sa rentrée proche : serait-il traité de la même façon par les autres élèves de ce lycée aussi ? Il en avait peur. Cependant, une chose était sur, il garderait son secret pour lui seul. Il ne voulait pas que cette réalité soit à nouveau sienne.

Réfléchir à tout cela le faisait angoisser alors qu'il lui restait encore deux jours de liberté. En deux jours, son père pourrait-il changer d'avis ? Il en doutait fortement car son inscription était déjà finalisée. C'était une école publique mais son père avait usé de long discours pour qu'ils acceptent de l'intégrer. Sa phobie des contacts risquait de lui jouer de mauvais tour dans son nouvel environnement mais il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. En effet, son père avait refusé qu'il prenne des cours par correspondance. YunGi devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans une école, un internat qui plus est. A par le week-end, il n'aurait aucun moment pour s'évader de cette endroit si tout tournait mal. Il priait tout les dieux qu'il connaissait –même s'il était athée- en espérant que l'un d'entre eux exhausse son souhait d'être un adolescent lambda malgré ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un péché pour certain. Etait-ce si mal d'aimer les hommes ? Pour cette société à l'esprit fermé, visiblement, et il en avait fait les frais. Cependant, une petite étincelle brillait au fond de lui. Une petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il puisse toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts lui aussi. Il la protégeait des gens qui soufflait dessus pour l'éteindre et pour que son cœur ne sombre dans la noirceur. La faim tiraillait son ventre, lui qui avait refusé de manger au moment du dîner, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de bouger de son lit. Il avait perdu de nombreux kilos depuis le début de cette histoire l'année précédente et son corps s'était considérablement affaiblit. C'était probablement pour cette raison que ses côtes avaient cassés si facilement avant son admission à l'hôpital. Prenant sur lui, il dégagea la couette de sur son corps et posa ses jambes sur le sol. Celui-ci était froid sous ses pieds et cela s'expliquait par le fait que c'était actuellement le mois de Novembre sur la planète. Il frissonna à ce contact et faillit céder à sa paresse en retournant sous sa couette. Un long bruit provenant de son estomac lui fit esquisser un sourire –s'apparentant plus à une grimace- et il se leva non sans une faiblesse de ses jambes. Sans se presser, il s'habitua à être de nouveau debout et avança doucement vers sa porte. Une fois sa chambre quittée, il longea le mur pour avancer dans le couloir, descendre les escaliers et rejoindre sa cuisine. Il s'approcha de son frigo quand un plat sur la table l'interpella. S'en approchant, il remarqua que c'était un bol de riz avec un mot de sa mère : « Je ressors ce mot pour la énième fois mais, si tu as faim, mange ce bol de riz. Je t'aime YunGi. » Depuis combien de temps lui laissait-elle des plats sur la table si la faim se manifestait au milieu de la nuit ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère et à la douleur qu'elle avait pût éprouver pendant ses deux derniers mois. Il s'était muré dans un silence et dans le noir sans penser qu'elle pourrait souffrir de voir son fils si détruit. Un soupçon de honte lui pinça le cœur et il soupira faiblement. Il retira le film plastique qui recouvrait le bol et mit celui-ci au micro-onde. Durant la cuisson, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être faire un effort pour le peu de jours qu'il lui restait à Daegu pour montrer à sa mère qu'il ne lui en voulait aucunement et qu'elle n'était pas responsable du traitement qu'il avait reçu dans son lycée. Ce n'était pas elle qui le frappait, ni elle qui l'insultait. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est le « ding » de l'appareil électroménager qui le fit revenir sur Terre. Il se saisit d'une paire de baguette, du bol et s'empressa de l'engloutir, se rendant compte qu'il avait bien plus faim qu'il ne le pensait. Finalement, après que son estomac soit rempli, il retourna dans sa chambre et rejoignit son lit en se disant qu'il essaierait de faire des efforts dès le lendemain. Pour sa mère, pour son père et pour lui. Il voulait redevenir celui qu'il était avant que tout cela ne commence. Le pourrait-il réellement ? Il ne le savait pas mais conservait son étincelle d'espoir.


	3. Chapter 2

La lumière vint titiller ses yeux par les volets légèrement abimés. YunGi papillonna doucement des paupières pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Il passant ses mains dessus avant de jeter un regard sur son réveil digital qui annonçait neuf heures trente sept. Il n'était ni trop tôt ni trop tard et cela lui convenait parfaitement. En retournant se coucher après son repas nocturne, il avait prit la résolution de faire des efforts et comptait bien commencer dès aujourd'hui. Pour cela, il devrait débuter pas un rafraichissement au niveau de sa coupe de cheveux, ce qui ne serait pas un luxe. Il se fit donc une note mentale d'aller s'acheter une teinture, voulant changer pour devenir un nouveau YunGi. Un YunGi plus fort qui pourrait survivre dans cet internat si loin de chez lui.

Il se redressa puis repoussa la couverture de ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur le sol tout aussi froid que cette nuit. Un frisson le gagna mais il se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle où il prit une bonne douche avant de se vêtir chaudement pour affronter le froid de Novembre. Un sweat-shirt et un jean furent donc de mise avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa cuisine en silence. A son entrée, sa mère en lâcha sa petite cuillère avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne place sur son sourire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui en prononça tendrement :

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir YunGi.

Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire alors que son père rajouta, en abaissant son journal pour mieux le voir :

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils. J'ai confiance en toi.

A ces mots, les yeux de YunGi s'embuèrent légèrement, le soutien de ses parents le touchant plus qu'il ne le pensait. En cet instant, il aurait aimé faire un pas en avant et enlacer sa mère. Mais même si il comptait faire des efforts, le contact avec une autre personne n'était pas encore possible et il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'y habituer à nouveau. Cependant, ses efforts ne se cantonnaient pas à sortir de sa chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis murmura difficilement, sa voix rendu rauque par ce long moment sans parler :

- Je .. Je suis désolé du souci que j'ai put vous causer pendant cette période. Je .. Je compte faire des efforts pour redevenir le YunGi que vous connaissiez. Puis, je vais aller dans l'internat où je suis inscrit. Mais s'il vous plait, ne me tenez pas rigueur de ses derniers mois ..

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'inclina à 90° bien qu'il soit face à ses parents. Il s'en voulait vraiment mais apparemment, ses parents n'étaient pas du même avis. Sa mère s'empressa de lui demanda de se relever.

- YunGi .. Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de t'excuser ! C'est plutôt à nous de le faire pour ne rien avoir vu de tes problèmes. Si quelqu'un doit être pardonné, c'est bien ton père et moi. Mais nullement toi. Mais toi bien ça dans la tête que tu n'es responsable de rien et que l'on comprend parfaitement ta réaction des deux derniers mois. Ne t'en veux pas mon chéri, tu n'es pas le fautif.

Face à de telles paroles, le jeune homme ne put que baisser la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Il voyait bien dans le regard de sa mère qu'elle résistait à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras mais, il ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser faire. D'un autre côté, les mots de sa mère l'avait rassuré dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour de telles choses. Il n'avait jamais demandé de subir tant de violence et d'intolérance à son égard. Dans un ultime effort, il posa sa main sur la joue de sa mère, réprimant un mouvement de recul, puis la retira doucement.

- Je ne vous en veux pas Maman. Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir.

Sa mère lui répondit par un sourire puis, ils s'installèrent à la table de leur cuisine et partagèrent un repas en famille. L'atmosphère semblait plus légère même si les problèmes de l'enfant de la famille pesaient toujours sur ses frêles épaules. Le repas se déroula dans une relative bonne humeur puis YunGi annonça son désir de se teindre les cheveux et parti donc au supermarché. Beaucoup d'efforts s'opéraient suite à ses deux derniers mois mais, il devait avouer que finalement, l'air extérieur lui faisait du bien.

Evitant le plus de personnes possible, il parvint finalement au supermarché pas loin de chez lui et rejoignit le rayon des couleurs. Observant les différents teintes et différentes marques, il finit par arrêter son choix sur une teinture rousse. Il passa rapidement à une caisse puis rejoignit tout aussi rapidement sa maison avec un entrain qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus d'un an. En cet instant, il avait l'impression de revivre et il se dit que, finalement, partir dans une autre ville lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois sa maison atteinte, il parti s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour changer ses cheveux. Il les coupa d'abord aux ciseaux, pour un rendu plutôt pas mal, et s'occupa de changer leur couleur. Environ une heure et demie plus tard, il retourna au salon pour montrer à ses parents la nouvelle coupe qu'il arborait. Au cri de joie de sa mère et à ses « tu es magnifique mon bébé » ainsi qu'au clin d'œil de son père, il comprit que son changement était réussi. Finalement, au lieu de boucler sa valise ce jour-ci –il le ferait le lendemain, il passa la journée avec ses parents à discuter et regarder la télé comme il le faisait chaque Dimanche quand il était au primaire. Ce moment lui fit le plus grand bien et le soir venu, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée dans une certaine sérénité.

Cette nuit-là fut étrangement particulière pour lui. Aucun cauchemar ne le réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit mais, il subit un étrange rêve où il sentait la présence apaisante d'une personne à ses côtés. Celle-ci n'avait pas de visage réellement mais il savait qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il savait également que ce n'était pas sa mère mais plutôt une sorte de petit-ami. Le lendemain, à son réveil, un étrange sentiment emplissait son être. Une sorte de tristesse, de mélancolie et d'un bonheur passé. La seule sensation clair qu'il éprouvait était une envie de fondre en larmes pour il ne savait quelle raison. C'était plutôt perturbant pour lui et, dés son réveil, il lança de la musique sur la chaine hi-fi de sa chambre et commença à faire sa valise. C'était son dernier jour à Daegu, il devait donc la commencer et la finir aujourd'hui. Est-ce que cette ville lui manquerait ? Il hésitait. Il y avait vécu toutes ses années mais aujourd'hui, cette ville lui rappelait plus une sorte de gouffre. Il espérait pouvoir y revenir un jour beaucoup plus léger et pouvoir faire un bon nettoyage dans ses souvenirs.

Il passa donc cette dernière journée à remplir sa valise avec les choses importantes pour lui ainsi que des vêtements et des objets de nécessité. Puis, sur le coup des dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, il partit tout de même faire un dernier tout dans la ville. Oh, bien sur qu'il y reviendrait mais pas avant un moment. L'internat était ouvert le week-end, donc si tout se déroulait bien à Séoul, il comptait y rester en fin de semaine aussi.

Passer à nouveau dans ses rues avait un sens différent pour lui maintenant qu'il ne se sentait plus oppressé. Il faisait nuit tôt en ce moment et le soleil avait entamé sa descente sur la ville. Les lampadaires étaient allumés et un léger vent froid recouvrait la ville. Emmitouflé dans une écharpe, il arpentait les rues sans réel but, juste pour le plaisir de flâner, se sentant libre comme l'air. Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il comptait rentrer tranquillement chez lui en traversant le parc sa sérénité le quitta. Face à lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait ses bourreaux. Ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer étaient entrain de rigoler un peu plus loin. L'angoisse le gagna lentement alors qu'il continua d'avancer la tête baissée. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne le reconnaitraient pas et, une fois la dernière personne dépassé, il lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Seulement, celui-ci était un peu prématuré car l'instant d'après il entendit l'un d'eux dire :

- Eh les gars, ce ne serait pas YunGi ?

A ces mots, les yeux du nommé s'écarquillèrent et sans même réfléchir, il se mit à courir en direction de chez lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il était suivit mais il s'en fichait et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Il reprit lentement sa respiration et passa le pas de sa porte avec un air qu'il voulait détendu. Seulement, les cheveux ébouriffés par a course ne trompa pas sa mère qui s'inquiète immédiatement. Il éclaircit donc rapidement la situation puis l'aida à préparer le repas. Ce dernier repas en famille se fit aussi joyeusement que celui de la veille mais le départ du jeune homme laissait tout de même un goût amer à sa mère qui ne voulait pas être séparé de son fils. Après celui-ci, il regarda la télévision avec ses parents puis alla se coucher. L'appréhension du lendemain était là mais d'un autre côté, il était excité de découvrir ce nouvel univers. Et puis après tout, son étincelle d'espoir était toujours en lui.


	4. Chapter 3

Huit heures. Il était tout juste huit heures et YunGi était déjà en voiture avec ses parents en direction de Séoul, carton et valise dans le coffre. Ils en avaient pour environ deux heures et demi en voiture alors le jeune homme en profita pour dormir encore un peu, lui permettant ainsi de s'évader dans son subconscient. Son grand frère n'était pas présent pour son départ car il travaillait à Busan depuis bientôt un an. Il était parti juste avant que les problèmes de YunGi ne débutent. Il est possible que lui aurait put voir le changement de son petit frère et aurait peut-être put interrompre tout ça avant que ça ne dérape. Mais cela n'était pas le cas. Finalement, n'était-ce pas son destin ? C'est bien possible.

La voiture se gara devant un grand bâtiment après avoir passé un imposant portail en fer forgé. YunGi jetait des regards partout autour de lui, essayant vainement de trouver un point de repère. Il était réveillé depuis leur entrée dans Séoul et il avait regardé les rues avec un air émerveillé, comme un enfant devant les vitrines à la période de Noël. Ils venaient de se garer devant le bâtiment qui regroupait les bureaux administratifs et, rien que celui-ci était immense. Il se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une boussole et d'un plan pour se retrouver dans cet endroit si grand. Accompagné de ses parents, il rejoignit un homme qui attendait sur le perron. Ce dernier devait avoir environ quarante ans et avait une certaine prestance. Une fois qu'ils se firent face, ce dernier prit la parole :

- Bonjour Madame et Messieurs. Je me présente, je suis Mr Kim, le directeur de cette école. Tu dois être le jeune YunGi, si je ne me trompe pas ? dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- C'est exact Monsieur.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille et plus à l'aise pour discuter de la scolarité de YunGi dans notre établissement.

La famille Min suivit donc le directeur dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à un grand bureau. La pièce était dans les tons rouge et or et les meubles était en bois. Un imposant bureau trônait devant une baie vitrée prenant la moitié du mur et qui donnait vu sur un parc. Mr Kim s'installa dans son siège alors que les parents de YunGi s'assirent face à lui et que le jeune homme resta debout à côté de sa mère, par manque de chaise. Le directeur attrapa un dossier qui était sur une pile dans un coin de son bureau et l'ouvrit après l'avoir posé devant lui.

- Tu intègres donc notre école en cours d'années suite à des problèmes dans ton ancienne école. Puis-je te demander quels étaient ses problèmes ? Je veux être sûr que tu ne poseras pas de problèmes ici.

YunGi se raidit à cette question. Devait-il dire toute la vérité ou juste le résultat ? Après un instant d'hésitation, il dit d'une voix relativement basse.

- Je .. J'ai quitté cette école car j'étais le souffre-douleur des autres élèves. Je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive alors, je ne risque pas de créer de problèmes ici car je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui se déroulait là-bas.

- Je vois. Merci de ta franchise. (Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier) Ton père m'a également précisé un détail plutôt .. Important à ton propos. Tu subis une phobie des contacts, c'est exact ?

- Oui ..

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais les trois autres personnes de la pièce avaient bien entendu ces mots. Le directeur jeta un regard peiné aux parents du jeune homme puis reprit :

- C'est la première fois que nous avons un élève avec une telle phobie donc, je dois avouer que nous avons cherché longuement une solution Mme Lee, la proviseur adjointe, et moi-même. Cette phobie ne te donne peut-être pas envie de vivre avec une personne. Je me trompe ?

- Non .. C'est exact. Je ne souhaite pas partager une chambre avec une personne qui ne sait rien de moi et dont je ne sais rien. Je .. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de risque qu'il me touche, même si c'est par mégarde ..

- Notre soucie, c'est que nous n'avons pas de chambre de libre pour que y dormes. Nous avons des chambres de deux personnes où une unique personne y loge. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas demander à une personne de changer de chambre maintenant, même si ton cas est spécial. Nous avons donc pensé que tu pourrais aller dans une chambre différente chaque semaine. C'est notre seule solution à ton problème. Je suis désolé YunGi mais, cela te convient-il ?

- Si c'est la seule solution .. Alors d'accord. Je ferais des efforts.

- Vraiment ? Parfait. Tu es vraiment un bon garçon YunGi. Au moindre problème, vient me voir et nous le réglerons du mieux que nous le pourrons.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Tu vas commencer par la chambre du plus jeune de l'établissement : Jeon JungKook. Il est plutôt timide avec les inconnus. J'espère tout de même que cette première semaine pour toi ce passera bien. Nous allons récupérer tes affaires à ta voiture puis nous allons t'amener à ta chambre. Ton colocataire n'est pas encore revenu de son week-end chez ses parents, il arrivera dans la soirée. Nous n'avons pas mis au courant les autres élèves de ta phobie car on s'est dit que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas que ça se sache. Enfin bon, on te laisse le choix.

- D'accord.

- Oh, une dernière chose. Sur ton bureau de ta première chambre se trouve ton emploi du temps, ta classe et tes livres. Ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement. Tu en auras besoin. Et demandes à JungKook pour rattraper les cours et de te faire visiter éventuellement.

- Oui Monsieur.

Le directeur referma le dossier, le reposa à sa place initiale puis se leva et raccompagna la famille Min jusqu'à leur voiture qui se trouvait devant le bâtiment. YunGi attrapa sa valise d'une main et le carton de l'autre alors que son père refermait le coffre. Sa mère, souhaitant l'alléger un peu, voulut attraper le carton, or sa main entra en contact avec celle de son fils. A ce contact, le jeune homme lâcha ce qu'il tenait et eu un grand mouvement de recul. Sa mère eu le reflex de rattraper le carton mais, lui se prit les pieds dans la valise et tomba au sol sur les fesses. Un grand silence se fit, uniquement brisé par la respiration erratique du cadet. Il se releva sans un mot et murmura un :

- Je suis désolé Maman.

Cette derrière lui répondit un faible « ce n'est rien » avec un mince sourire. Le directeur regarda le jeune homme avec un air de pitié sur le visage. Quand Mr Min lui avait dit pour la phobie de son fils, il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Le moindre effleurement lui provoquait une sorte de crise de panique alors, il faudrait veiller à ce que des jeunes ne le bousculent pas dans les couloirs et ne lui fassent pas d'accolades. Le directeur se dit que finalement, c'était plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait mais il avait envie de venir en aide à ce jeune homme qui lui faisait penser à son fils décédé. Il prit donc la parole :

- YunGi suit moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

L'appelé ramassa sa valise et toute la famille suivit le directeur dans un nouveau dédale de couloir. Ils débauchèrent dans un bâtiment où le sol était en parquet en bois et les murs en ton crème avec quelques photos en noir et blanc par-ci par-là. Mr Kim s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 47B et inséra une clé dans la serrure qu'il tendit ensuite à son nouvel élève. Celui-ci s'en saisit précautionneusement, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son directeur puis la regarda avant de la ranger dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit alors et YunGi put observer le lieu où il allait dormir pour cette semaine.

- Toutes les chambres sont identiques donc tu ne seras pas trop déboussolé.

Les mots du directeur le rassurèrent un peu et il détailla la pièce. On trouvait deux lits en bois avec des draps rouges chacun contre un mur opposé et une table de chevet avec une lampe était accolé. Au centre de ce mur, entre les deux lits, se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Contre chaque mur, au pied de chacun des lits se trouvait une armoire plutôt grande en bois. Face à ce mur-ci, deux bureaux également en bois avec une étagère pour chacun. L'un avait une pile de livres posait dessus –probablement son bureau- alors que l'autre était plus désordonné et plus rempli comme l'étagère associée. YunGi laissa un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage : la chambre était accueillante et son colocataire ne semblait pas trop envahissant bien que désordonné. Ce dernier n'avait pas non plus fait l'effort de ranger ses affaires alors qu'un colocataire devait arriver ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne se forcerait pas à être une personne différente et cela soulagea YunGi. Il avança dans la pièce et posa sa valise contre le mur alors que sa mère posait le carton sur le lit.

- Ta chambre te plait mon chérie ?

- Oui Maman. Elle est sympa. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi la décoration mais il a bon goût.

- Merci pour le compliment alors, déclara le directeur.

YunGi se tourna vers lui surpris puis esquissa un sourire. Son père prit alors la parole :

- Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de te dire au revoir. Je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains mon fils et je te fais confiance. On se revoit aux vacances, d'accord ?

- Oui Papa. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Rentrez bien.

- Appelle-moi quand tu auras le temps, ajouta sa mère, je veux avoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'aime YunGi.

- C'est promis 'man.

Cela se voyait que cette femme luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas enlacer son fils puis elle quitta la salle avec son mari.

- Ton colocataire n'arrivera que ce soir donc, tu as le temps de t'installer. Le repas à midi est à midi trente. Pour rejoindre le réfectoire, il suffit de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Tu as des escaliers de chaque côté du couloir. A plus tard YunGi.

- Merci Monsieur.

La porte se referma derrière le directeur et YunGi laissa échapper un soupire. Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant et il devait avouer que son angoisse était revenue. Il se murmure un « courage » à lui-même avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Son colocataire serait-il gentil ? Attentif à sa phobie ? Le directeur ne lui avait fait part que de sa grande timidité mais cela ne lui donnait pas le moyen de l'imaginer. Il avait toujours, tout de même, l'espoir que ce soit quelqu'un de bien avec qui il pourrait passer la semaine sans se prendre la tête car après tout, le week-end prochain, il changerait de chambre.


	5. Chapter 4

Alors là, je suis impardonnable .. J'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps -même si je vous avez prévenu- et je ponds que ça. Uniquement 1300 misérables mots. J'me sens trop nul .  
Bon, je dois avouer que le concert des INFINITE m'a mis dans une espèce de déprime post-concert qui a fait que je n'arrivais pas à écrire sur les Bangtan. Puis après, il y a eu les examens d'avant les vacances puis les fêtes x.x  
Donc voilà ENFIN le -court- chapitre 4. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

YunGi n'était pas descendu à l'heure du déjeuner pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Il ne voulait pas être le petit nouveau tout seul à sa table alors il s'était contenté de gâteaux qu'il avait en stock dans sa valise et cela lui avait finalement suffit, le stress lui serrant l'estomac. Sa journée était passé lentement alors qu'il avait installé ses affaires dans sa partie de la chambre, sans trop déballer car il devrait tout ranger une fois le week-end venu, et qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans ses livres. Il ne savait pas où les élèves en étaient sur le programme mais, il espérait de pas être trop en retard. Puis, pesant au-dessus de lui comme une épée de Damoclès, il attendait l'arrivée de son colocataire de la semaine, le fameux Jeon JungKook. Un petit soupir lui échappa au moment où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il retint finalement son souffle et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier devait faire sa taille et avait les cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient très foncé, presque noir, mais à peine avaient-ils croisé ceux de YunGi qu'il détourna le regard.

- Oh .. Bonjour. Tu dois être Min YunGi, je présume. Je suis JungKook, ton camarade de chambre. J'espère que l'on pourra bien s'entendre.

Durant son petit monologue, pas une seule fois il n'avait regardé son ainé dans les yeux. Timidité ? Possible. Cela coïncidait avec ce que lui avait dit le directeur.

- C'est bien moi. J'espère aussi que l'on pourra s'entendre. Mais, je te demande une chose, une seule : ne me touche pas.

- Euh .. Ok. Mais, et si je t'effleure ? Parce que bon, ce n'est pas bien grand ici.

- Ne me touche pas, c'est tout.

- D'accord .. Je ferais attention.

YunGi esquissa un petit sourire triste mais JungKook ne put le voir car son regard fixait un point autre que le jeune homme face à lui. Ce n'était que son premier jour ici et il semblait déjà froid pour la personne qui allait partager sa chambre : génial. Il reprit, hésitant :

- Je .. Je suis désolé si je te semble froid mais, tu risques de vite comprendre pourquoi je te demande cela.

- D'accord. Je présume que c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

YunGi souriait légèrement au jeune homme et celui-ci capta un peu de son sourire en tournant la tête.

- Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour rattraper les cours, non ?

- Oui. Désolé, à peine arrivé et je te dérange.

- Pas de problème !

Le plus jeune semblait plein d'entrain, au contraire de l'instant où il était entré dans la chambre. Il se dirige vers son propre bureau et attrapa une pile de feuille posé dans un coin puis, retournant vers YunGi, il lui tendit le tas.

- Je savais qu'il le faudrait donc je t'ai photocopié les cours et les exercices. Comme ça, tu as déjà tout de prêt. Ensuite, si tu ne comprends pas, je serais ravi de t'aider même si je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié.

- Merci beaucoup JungKook.

Le plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire alors que YunGi s'installait sur son lit et commençait la lecture des feuilles.

- Juste, hyung, si tu veux, je pourrais te présenter à mes amis demain. Tu m'as l'air plutôt gentil et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu restes seul. Je sais que tu ne vas rester qu'une semaine dans ma chambre, on m'a prévenu mais .. J'aimerai que nous devenions amis et que tu n'es plus cet air triste sur ton visage. Puis, j'aimerai comprendre ta demande un peu spéciale.

YunGi releva précipitamment son visage vers son cadet, un air surprit sur le visage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait dit de tels propos à son écart. Des amis ? Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il pensait avoir quand la vérité sur lui avait éclaté. Personne ne voulait être ami avec ce monstre. Et là, ce garçon qui ne connaissait rien de lui voulait enlever son air triste de son visage ? Il était un peu perdu. Les larmes remplirent peu à peu ses yeux, touché par les mots du plus jeune mais il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant lui. Il réussit tout de même à murmurer :

- Merci beaucoup JungKook.

Ce dernier sourit aux mots de son aîné mais n'en saisit pas toute la profondeur. Il ignorait qu'il était la première personne à tendre la main à YunGi depuis bien longtemps. Il ignorait qu'il était la première personne à vouloir le sortir du gouffre dans lequel on l'avait poussé il y a quelques années. Comment aurait-il put se douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de l'enfer qu'avait put vivre son ainé dans son ancien lycée ?

A dix-neuf heures quarante cinq environ, le cadet proposa à YunGi d'aller au réfectoire pour le repas du soir. L'hésitation dut se lire sur son visage car JungKook ajouta :

- Il n'y a que peu de personnes le dimanche soir, surtout le dernier jour des petites vacances que nous venons d'avoir. Les autres arriveront soit après le repas, soit demain matin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que personne dans cette école n'a de cours le lundi matin. En plus, mes amis ne sont pas encore là. S'il te plait YunGi, viens avec moi. J'veux pas être seul ..

Et à cet instant, il sortit l'attaque ultime qu'il possédait, celle où personne n'avait jamais résisté : les yeux du chat potté façon Kookie. Il regardait YunGi, toujours assit sur son lit à lire ses cours, d'une marnière tellement adorable que le plus vieux échappa un soupir.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne.

- YAHAA ! Tu es génial Hyung !

Le plus jeune se mit à sautiller joyeusement sous le regard surpris de YunGi. Où était passé le JungKook timide avec les inconnus dont lui avait parlé le directeur ? Où était passé le JungKook qui fuyait son regard en arrivant dans la chambre ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il n'était plus un inconnu pour le plus jeune ? Etait-il même .. Son ami ? Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il arrête de divaguer et de se faire de faux espoirs. JungKook se dirigea donc vers la porte et YunGi le suivit. Ils quittèrent alors ensemble leur chambre à eux deux et se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

Finalement, le repas n'avait pas été une si grande corvée et était plutôt bon pour une cantine. Comme l'avait dit JungKook, il n'y avait pas énormément d'élèves dans le réfectoire et ils avaient ainsi put manger tranquillement dans un coin. A la fin du repas, bien qu'il faisait nuit, JungKook avait fait visiter l'ensemble de l'école à son ainé pour que ce dernier puisse se retrouver dans l'établissement une fois seul. Il lui expliqua quelles salles étaient dans quels bâtiments puis il lui posa quelques questions pour tester sa mémoire. Quand le plus jeune fut assuré que son ainé pourrait se retrouver, ils retournèrent vers le hall d'où provenait un capharnaüm. La raison en était simple : la plupart des pensionnaires venait de rentrer à l'internat et il y avait donc de grandes retrouvailles dans la grande entrée. JungKook sembla oublier l'existence de son ainé quand il repéra dans la foule un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et un aux cheveux bruns un peu plus loin et qu'il partit vers eux un courant. YunGi était mal à l'aise à cause de ce trop plein de personnes et il avait bien compris que les deux jeunes étaient les amis de JungKook. Il les laissa donc seul, n'aimant pas être tant entouré et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Les cours commenceraient le lendemain et il espérait que cela se passerait bien. Son étincelle d'espoir était toujours présente dans ce monde nouveau où il espérait être accepté comme il était.


End file.
